Phantom Effect
by overlord susanoo
Summary: Danny found himself in a time that Humans have extended to the stars and have colonized planets.Everything should be awesome as he gets to travel space and pick fights with different species but like all things with everything good comes something bad. Danny now must join a group of Marines if they want to break the cycle that happens every fifty-thousand years and save the galaxy.
1. Prologue: Clone's Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10**

* * *

 **Prologue: Clone's Farewell**

* * *

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I?" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone, we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this calmed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


	2. Chapter One: It's Raining Death Machines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Chapter One: It's Raining Death Machines**

* * *

Danny took a deep breathe just enjoying the day. He still could not believe that he was alive in a time where space travel was possible. The original had wanted to be an astronaut so he could travel through space but that required work and a lot of luck. He was glad to be in this universe where space travel was available if you had a ship and the money.

Growing from a baby into an adult had been rough and full of humiliating moments that he tried his best to repress and ignore but seeing the sun go down on an alien planet always made it worth it in his opinion.

Eden Prime was not the most advanced world he had been on but seeing people happy to travel and explore space always brought a smile to his face. There were many people in space who he would loved to shove into a black hole so meeting kind people was always something he enjoyed.

Of course that meant eventually someone had to come along and ruin it.

"Move human." A harsh and aggressive voice said to him from above. Danny could have looked up but he was enjoying watching the clouds disappear as the day turned to night. Danny could have chosen to pay attention to whoever was trying to order him around but he was enjoying his vacation and did not want to have to kick the ass of whoever wanted to bother him.

Ignoring him was the better solution. Danny hoped the man took the hint and left him alone. He was not usually this mature and restrained. Most times when someone bothered him they either got so injured that Medi-gel could only hold them together until they got proper treatment at a hospital or they wound up never waking up again.

Depended on the person and situation.

"My friend wants you up." Another voice said and Danny gave a sigh. He had tried being the reasonable and responsible person. It was not his fault that others made him get violent.

"See if you and your friend were smart you would have left me alone and gone on your merry way." Danny said as he opened his eyes and stood up looking at the people that had ruined his day. There were three of them. A Krogan and two batarians. "Now you are going to be in a world of pain." Danny promised as he stared the trio down.

"Arrogant human just like the rest of your kind." The batarian said giving him a deep glare. The Batarian had an eyepatch over one of his four eyes with a scar that extended from it diagonally until it reach the end of his face. It made him even uglier than normal batarians and Danny had enough experience with them to know.

"Hey I am only quarter human thank you very much and stop with the racism. I could say all batarians are idiotic slavers but I am sure there are a few good batarians." Danny said with a grin. The Batarian growled at him clearly intent on picking a fight. Batarians and Humans were never on good terms due to the whole batarians keep enslaving humans and them killing them in return.

Somehow the batarians did not see that it was their fault and chose to blame humans.

"I am going to enjoy killing you human." The batarian said and the two other with him stared him down. They did not look like they were going to interfere but Danny would assume that would change once he started winning. You could always expect a broken clock to be right two times a day and that given a choice a Krogan and a Batarian would always do something stupid.

"Bring it on three eyes." Danny said staring down the batarian across from him. The batarian simply pulled out a pistol and with a grin began to shoot at him. Danny lifted his arm and a green shield was generated by his armor. The shield arm when placed in front of him it covered him from above his head and a little bit before his feet.

Danny charged forward watching as the bullets bounced off of his shield and hit the grass and trees around them. Danny used the shield to slam into the Batarian and put him in a daze.

While the batarian was stunned from getting slammed into Danny dropped the shield and used his legs to kick the batarian's. The batarian lost his balance and Danny grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him to the ground. He did not give his opponent a second to get their balance back. He kneeled over the Batarian with his hand and used his suit's tazer function on the batarian's face to knock him out.

Unlike most species which used armor that was bulky and made of hard metals Danny's armor looked very simple. Danny wore a simple black bodysuit under his armor that covered him from the neck down. The armor had boots that extended a little bit lower than his belt, The chestplate covered most of his neck and extended down to near his belt, and The shoulder guards, arms braces, and leg braces were the same color of black with the rest of the suit being green.(1)

The suit was built using nanotech. It was designed by Technus and Skulker funnily enough. The two who were very much against the original in their home universe were family friends here. The suit was designed to enhance the natural power of his species. The nanites were inert and useless until the moment this universe's equivalent of ghost energy.

That was how with just a thought the nanites formed a knife in his hand. Danny gripped it and looked up to see that the Krogan and remaining Batarian had pulled out pistols at him.

"You two should just take your friend and walk away." Danny said as he tried to give the other two a chance to walk away. The two did not take it. While the Krogan pointed a gun at him and the Batarian walked to the other side of him with his weapon in hand.

"Mexican standoff huh?" Danny said looking at the aliens that no doubt planned on either trying to selling him into slavery or leaving him a bloody stain on the ground.

Too bad it was not going to happen.

"Whatever you say human." The Krogan growled. They probably thought he was trapped and it would not take long to get through his shield's and shoot him full of bullets.

"I have been in this situation countless times and I always win." Danny said extending one hand towards the Batarian and a energy cannon grew out of the arm to blast him back a few feet while another cannon grew out of his shoulder and blasted the Krogan. They were lone impact so it barely affected the Krogan besides moving it back a bit.

"Blasted Human." The Krogan growled and moved to take aim again while Danny flipped behind the Krogan and aimed the cannon to the middle of the Krogan and put the knife to it's sharky neck.

"Yeah this is over unless you want to get a new scar and lose one of your hearts." Danny threatened with his knife gaining a green tint and with a slight prick the Krogan began to bleed.

"Fine I concede you win this human but know that I will be back to hunt you down." The Krogan said and Danny knew that it's eyes were glaring at the idea of him. Not killing your opponent was a big insult to Krogans.

That was why mkany Krogans did not live as long as they could. Krogan always found a way to die even if they did not have to.

"If you can find me." Danny said to the Krogan and waited until it picked up it's allies and dragged them away. With a sigh he put on his helmet and began to walk away. With all his problems done Danny was going to get something to eat before coming back to the see the stars. Eden's Primes constellations were something he wanted to see with his own eyes and not out of a book or a vid.

Tucker would probably have something to say about that and how technology was there so they did not have to stay in nature but he was not here and Danny enjoyed nature on peaceful planets like this.

Of course that was when the problems began. The land began to shake as explosions went off. Danny could hear the screams of settlers as the sound of rifles and other weapons went off. Looks like his vacation was over. Danny used his helmet's zoom function and saw that the people on the planet were being attacked by husks the equivalent of zombies in this world and the Geth.

That was weird as those machines had not left the Perseus Veil in a long time. This was going to cause a war and the machines had to know it. The council and systems alliance had been wary of artificial intelligence for a long time and this would only make it worse.

Looking up he could see more ships and soldiers coming down from the sky. It was like comets of red and silver dropped to the ground from the heavens and they brought death and despair onto the land.

"You are going to regret ruining my vacation." Danny said using his suit to generate cannons of fire and ice. He ran through the Geth that had landed around him and pulled out weapons.

The machines burned and froze all around him but he could tell that the robots were not even focusing on him. A vast majority of them were heading off into the distance and so Danny had to follow. His curiosity would allow nothing else.

He found a group of soldiers being shot down by the Geth. Going by their look and armor they were from the alliance. Danny generated thrusters on the back of his suit that made him move even faster to end up in the middle of the battle. Danny extended his hands and and used an energy cannon to take the Geth down. It was a good thing that they were not using kinetic barriers otherwise he would have had to get physical and the solider standing behind him could have died.

Going by the bodies surrounding the soldier he had arrived at the best time possible for the remaining soldier.

Of course the soldier did not see it that way.

"Who are you!" the soldier demanded pulling her gun on him. Danny gave a grin as he turned around and faced the soldier.

"My name is Danny. Come with me if you want to live." Danny said with a grin unconcerned with the soldier pointing a weapon at him.

* * *

Author's Note:

(1) Danny and his armor look like Shiro from Voltron: Defenders of the universe except Danny does not have a scar on his nose.

 **List of Shattered-Phantom-Verse stories**

 **Conduit(Worm/Danny Phantom)**

 **Ultimate Phantom(Danny Phantom/Ultimate Marvel)**

 **Phantom: New Life(Danny Phantom)**

 **Of Ghosts and Kings(Danny Phantom/A Song of Ice and Fire)**

 **American Horror Story: Phantom(Danny Phantom/American Horror Story)**

 **Central City's Phantom(Danny Phantom/The Flash)**

 **Phantom in the Hills(Danny Phantom/Teen Wolf)**

 **Tenth Sword(Danny Phantom/Bleach)**

 **Clone's Farewell(Danny Phantom)**

 **Phantom Effect(Danny Phantom/Mass Effect)**

 **Coming soon**

 **Treasure Hunter(Danny Phantom/One Piece)**


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Space Marines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Meeting Space Marines**

* * *

"Who are you with?" The soldier said pointing her weapon at him. Danny was more focused on her face than her weapon. She had short dark hair and a pretty face. Her white armor was fitted to show off every curve and while it probably was not very efficient he appreciated it as he looked it over.

"Are you our reinforcements? Which unit are you from?" The soldier asked him as geth fell around them.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. He would answer her questions but he wanted to know her name first.

"Ashley Williams Gunnery Chief of the Second Frontier Division unit two-one-two." Ashley said moving the gun she had pointed on him and used it to shoot the geth that were coming towards them. He used his suit to create a bomb and launched it at the others.

"Well Ashley I came to help but I am not with the Alliance. I saw someone needing help and so I came." Danny said his helmet zooming into the distance where the Geth were heading. There was some kind of base full of soldiers trying to fight back but it was not going well with the combination of husks and geth.

"So what are you? Some kind of mercenary?" Ashley asked him as they stood back to back and took down the husks that were approaching them. Bullets and green energy rays took them all down.

"I prefer the term space cowboy." Danny said once the field was clear.

"Really that is what you are going with?" Ashley asked him. Her tone was incredulous and her question verging on the the edges of sarcasm. He did not appreciate that very much. He thought the title was really cool. It served him pretty well.

"I think it works pretty well. Later I can show you my business card." Danny said as they began running towards whatever it was the geth were headed to.

"Assuming we survive that long." Ashley said as they used a giant rock to hide behind. He took a glance over the boulder to see how many enemies were surrounding them. It looked like there were two husks and three geth soldiers of the armature class.

"You take down the husks while I go after the geth." Danny said and Ashley who nodded even though it was clear that she was reluctant to do so. This woman clearly had trust issues. Maybe later they could talk it over drinks. He knew some really great space bars.

"Fine on the count of three." Ashley said and Danny just could not help himself.

"Do you mean on three and then go? Or go on three?" he felt a smile on his face but quickly wiped it away when he saw her glare. Guess she was just too stressed to enjoy his sense of humor.

"Go on three." Ashley said and Danny nodded. When the moment came Danny flew over the boulder and landed in between the geth. He created two green bladed swords the moment the geth turned their head to him and began to aim. Danny flew into the air to avoid their blasts that caused deep craters in the ground.

Coming down he used a sword to stab through one of those robotic horses. The other sword went flying through the air to cut the head off of another. The sword would eventually run out of energy and the nanites in the sword would turn offline and be destroyed. The sword would then become just a regular sword.

The suit was designed that way so that no one could possibly get their hands on any tech from the suit or figure out how it works.

This was to prevent any species in the universe from finding out how it worked and creating a way to harm them. The people of this universe already did horrible thing with element zero so if they learned how to manipulate ecto-energy and ectoranium who knows what kind of damage they could cause.

Danny soared into the air above the last armature and came down fist first. His fist was glowing green. His suit enhancing his strength so that when his fist met the head it went through easier than a chainsaw slashing through a bench of wood.

Laying in the remnants of the geth Danny turned and noticed that Ashley was just finishing up her husks. He knew the suit made him faster than most species but it was always a surprise when he found himself finished with a fight and his allies still struggling.

Before he could say anything he noticed two people approaching them. His suit identified them as one male and one female. Danny hacked into Ashley's communication system to alert her to them.

"We have got some visitors looks like they are that backup you were originally waiting for." Danny said knowing that even though they were far away Ashley could hear him.

"How are you in here?" Ashley asked with a surprised and wary tone.

"I did not want to boast but my technology is simply better than yours." Danny said and the two joined up together to greet the new soldiers coming their way.

As the two soldiers got closer Danny wondered what it had that was so important that required an attack of this level and what type of adventure he found himself in. Whatever it was he knew that it was going to be epic.

"Hello." Danny said giving a wave to the two before him. They gave him a once over clearly looking at his armor and noting how it was from probably anything they had ever seen before.

"Hi." The guy said clearly at a loss for words and focusing on something else.

"Ashley Williams of the two-one-two and you are?" Ashley asked while keeping an eye out for enemies.

"Cordelia Shepard and Kaidan Alenko of the Normandy." The beautiful woman with short red hair said. She looked serious and determined. Danny thought she could have been a model if she had wanted to. Lots of people would probably fight over her to get a chance to have them work for her.

"Did you bring any more soldiers with you?" Danny asked finding it odd that there were only two people the alliance sent.

"There used to be more with us." Kaiden said and the mood was immediately killed. Ashley, Kaiden, and Cordelia went silent to mourn for a couple of seconds. He was not a marine so if he said anything at all to motivate them forward it would have been seen as cold and heartless.

Danny had spent a lot of time fighting in the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems so he knew what it was like to lose people and given the lifespan of his species he would lose a lot more. He would let them have a few minutes to grieve before they got back to their race for the base.

Anything less than that was unacceptable.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The chapter was short but this is still the beginning of the game and the chapters will get longer.**


	4. Chapter Three: Alien Technology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Alien Technology**

* * *

Danny could hear the sounds of battle and the cries of despair echoing around him. The sound of energy blasts and bodies falling backwards onto the ground. Regular people were still trying to escape the area running like a headless chicken. Others were huddling in the dirt trying to stay below notice and hope that they were not discovered until the fighting was over.

He wished them the best and hope that the people on this planet figured out a way to survive and rebuild from this tragedy. The only thing he could say for certain was going to happen was that the Geth would soon have a war on their hands on a massive scale. Nobody liked the Geth anyway so maybe more than just the humans might be fighting against them. The Quarians would more than likely join just to get their revenge on the Geth for their exile.

Danny and the others were surrounded by hills providing cover against the Geth weapons. The ash was still falling from the sky and covering the land.

"We thought this world was safe…. Until the Geth showed up." Ashley said to them. Danny turned and noticed the others had finished with burying their fellow soldiers. He had helped dig the separate holes that the soldiers were in but when it came to the words he had left them to talk amongst themselves.

It was only respectful. The whole thing took about six minutes.

Now that they were done it was time to move. The soldiers raised their guns and got into a focused stance. It was clear they were ready to enter the battle and go to the military base.

"So how far until we reach the base?" Danny asked as he checked his surroundings for any enemies. The Geth ships were still here so no matter how clear an area appeared there was a chance that it would soon be part of the battlefield that was claiming more and more of the planet.

"Stop complaining. You wanted to join this mission." Kaidan said to him. For some reason the man just did not like him. It was kind of harsh because Danny had not even tried to annoy the man yet.

"That is a little harsh. I know following orders is your thing but some people are curious and sometimes those people ask questions." Danny said as they ran forward. As they moved they could see the damage the battle had done. As they ran through a stump of trees that looked to be made of a mineral similar to stone yet different.

After a few turns they ran up a hill and ran into a military camp or at least a part of one. Mostly because it was trashed and there were no Geth so Danny knew that whatever the group he was in was looking for was not here.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Ashley said as they looked at the building in the camp that still had smoke trailing off of them but Danny's focus was mainly on the giant spears that were sticking up from the ground that had bodies impaled on them. For beings without emotion The Geth could be pretty sadistic.

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up." Kaidan said stating the obvious.

"Any other brilliant statement Lieutenant. Maybe something more obvious like the color of the ground or the sky perhaps?" Danny asked the lieutenant who clenched his weapon in his hands and glared at him. There was no point bothering with someone who disliked him and who Danny would not see again once this task was done.

"Stop it the both of you." Shepard commanded the both of them. Danny just shrugged and accepted. She was technically in charge. A failure on this mission would really only affect her. Apparently she was going to become a spectre if this mission succeeded. It was a huge deal to the humans given that they had still only recently joined the alliance and the council.

Danny really did not care that much but he did not want to ruin Shepard's life over a simple argument with a guy that seriously needed to learn how to smile. He was like a clown who was crying on the inside and smiling on the outside. Except with Kaidan it was more like a mad clown on the outside while the inside of him was a sad clown that had an even angrier clown inside that.

Such a complex and confusing metaphor for such a simple looking man.

Of course after Shepard stopped the both of them was when the spikes holding the bodies began lowering to the ground. The bodies no longer looked like humans. While being impaled on spikes might have been what killed these people it probably would not have altered them so much. While they were humanoid in shape their skin color had become darker and there were blue lights all over their body.

If Danny had to give a guess it would be more than likely to assume that the corpses were being converted into a sort of technological/biological hybrid if not technology consuming and altering organic flesh and making it something non-organic. That would be something the council races would probably in a rare agreement to take down the Geth.

"Oh god they're still alive." Kaidan said to the lot of them as the spikes got closer and closer to the ground and the bodies began to move.

"I am not sure if I would call it that." Danny said as his suit created energy shooting pistols. He wasn't letting any of these things get close to him because if they were anything similar to Technus allowing them to get close to anything technological could be bad.

Alien technology if it wasn't helping save lives it was helping endanger them. It was almost nearly always one or the other but in a rare while it was both.

"What did the geth do to them?" Ashley asked no one in particular as the spires retreated into their base and with a few sparks the husks came to life and came towards them like a zombie.

"That doesn't really matter right now does it?" Danny asked as he took aim at the newest attempt on his life as they walked closer to them screeching in a tone that was more annoying than anything else. He spent times with plenty of ghosts that had way more dangerous moans and wails.

"He is right. We can't save any of them." Shepard said as she started firing at the husks. Danny had to admit that her aim was very sharp. All her shots hit either the throat or the head as far as he could see with his enhanced vision due to the helmet.

It was almost as good as his was normally. Since they were probably dangerous Danny was shooting as quick as he possibly could at the things. Sometime his shots caused the husks to fall downwards with a chunk blown through their stomach and other times it caused them to lose limbs and flounder on the ground where a second shot would destroy them.

Once everything was done they ran into the building that survived the assault. The door sealing the place opened with a whoosh. Looks like nobody locked it up due to all the chaos that was happening around them.

"What are you doing?" Kaidan asked him as he placed his hands on a box he found in the room.

"Looking for loot." Danny said as he opened the box and search the insides of it. Looking inside he could see it was a sniper rifle, shotgun, and armor. Useless for him to use but not completely useless. The suit had a function where it could absorb materials to make new weapons or reinforce the suit to increase its abilities for a short while, create more ammo for weapons, or be broken down into energy to increase the boosters when flying. Luckily it could all be decided later on at a better moment.

"What do you mean?" Kaidan said with a harsh tone. Danny looked up and noticed that the others were watching him as well with distrust and suspicion.

"Don't worry about it." Danny said trying to change the subject and ease the tension in the group.

"I would like to know more about it as well." Shepard said and he knew that it was more or less an order. She seriously kept forgetting that she was not the boss of him.

"People leave strange things in lockers. Sometimes weapons and sometimes money. I have learned not to leave a box unchecked. This one however had nothing." Danny said lying with a straight face while looking right at them. They looked unconvinced but given that the box was empty there was nothing else to say.

"Still robbing the dead is not something I say I agree with." Kaidan said to him.

"I spend a lot of time in conflict. Sometimes you need a weapon and the only one to have one is a dead body." Danny said thinking back to one of his previous missions where he was not lucky enough to have his suit with him.

Eventually once they checked that the room was clean they moved towards the other one. Shepard was at the front with Danny and Ashley at her side with Kaidan in the back. Danny had volunteered but Shepard and Kaidan both disagreed on that. Apparently they both wanted to keep an eye on him.

"That door. It's closed. Security engaged lock." Ashley said as she took a look at the locked door.

"Do you have access?" Danny asked Ashley who just shook her head. Danny just sighed and walked up to the door.

"Fine I guess I will do it." Danny said as he placed his hand against the door feeling how thick it was.

"You know how to hack?" Shepard asked him a surprised tone of voice.

"I have some skill in the art." Danny admitted. He was not a novice at the act given that some missions required him to break in and steal certain information or unlock certain doors in order to save someone's life.

So after his admission they were certainly surprised when he used his pointer finger to cut a giant hole in the door to make an entrance that they could all fit in. He could feel the stares of the crew on him. It felt like he was an ant and they were holding magnifying glasses above him trying to burn him with the light from the sun. It took a simple tap to knock the cut part down. Looking at the dying green light on his finger Danny was once again reminded why he loved his suit.

"I said I could hack things. I didn't say I was going to do it now." Danny defended himself as they went into the room.

"Well this is a welcome surprise." Danny said as he looked at the two people inside the building who managed to survived without any weapons. Of course that was ruined when the man came rushing at him with a desperate and panicked look in his eyes.

Danny was unprepared for the assault and was knocked on his back with the crazing man looming over him. He was about to give the man a non-lethal electric shock when the woman came and got the lunatic off of him.

"I am truly sorry for Dr. Manuel's behavior. The stress of recent events have made him a bit crazy. I am Dr. Warren." Dr. Warren said as she introduced herself to the group.

"They have killed us all!" Dr. Manuel shouted while glancing outside the room at the destroyed camp. Danny wondered if the man would still appreciate the electric shock. It might give him a good nap that he sorely needed.

"How did you end up in this shed?" Shepard asked the two doctors.

"We hid here during the attack. They must have come here for the beacon." Doctor Warren said to them. Given that he was the only one in the room that looked confused they must know what the beacon was and why it was so important.

He could find out more later. Given that it was the thing everyone wanted they more than likely could give him the basics.

"When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us." Doctor Warren said leading to a brief silence for those who died.

"No one is saved. The age of humanity is ended. Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain." Doctor Manuel said once again making Danny wonder if it was not better to put the man out of his misery.

"What else can you tell me about the attack?" Shepard asked clearly trying to move on from the crazy doctor.

"It all happened so fast. One second we were gathering up our equipment. The next we were hiding in the shed while the geth swarmed over the camp." Doctor Warren said.

"Agents of the destroyers. Bringers of darkness. Heralds of our extinction." Doctor Manuel said. Danny knew the man was scared and talking more out loud than to anyone else but it still meant that the man was not calming down.

"Calm down buddy." Danny said before walking up to the man and giving him that light shock that he was thinking about earlier.

"What is your problem?" Kaidan asked him in his gruff tone of voice.

"I think it is better for everyone if the nice doctor gets some sleep. Don't you agree?" Danny asked the group and he and Kaidan turned and saw that no one really disagreed with him.

"Continue please." Shepard said to Doctor Warren.

"We could hear the battle outside. Gunfire. Screams. I thought it would never end. Then, everything went quiet. Too afraid to move. Until you came along." Doctor Warren said while gripping her shaking arm. Her eyes glazed back as she recalled the event.

"Did you notice a turian in the area?" Shepard asked the doctor.

"I am sorry but I was not paying too much attention to things like that though Dr. Manuel might have noticed something." Doctor Warren said to them causing Shepard to turn at him and glare with those green eyes of her.

"Don't glare. We all agreed to send the doctor to sleep just a couple minutes ago." Danny said in response not scared of her at all.

"Fine. Just no more shocking people without my say so." Shepard said and he gave her a salute to show that he understood. Shepard just rolled her eyes and turned back towards the doctor.

Shepard opened her mouth but instead of saying anything she closed her mouth and turned around to him.

"Can you wait outside?" Shepard asked him.

"Why?" Danny asked her.

"Military business and last I checked you were not military." Shepard said to him. Danny just nodded and left the room. It did not really matter to him. He was already hacked into their communication system and his helmet could pick up their voices easily. Did not matter where he was he would hear everything anyway.

Once again he loved his suit.

"Can you tell me anything about the beacon?" Shepard asked the doctor.

"It's some type of data module from a galaxy-wide communications network. Remarkably well-preserved. It could be the greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime!" Doctor Warren ended with a shout showing just how excited she was. Danny had to rub his ears at that part because he was not expecting it.

"Miraculous new technologies. Groundbreaking medical advances. Who knows what secrets could be locked inside?" Doctor Warren asked.

With that done the others came out of the shed looking at him wondering whether Danny had actually heard what was going on.

"So you guys finished talking?" Danny asked the lot of them.

"Yes. We are heading to the spaceport now." Shepard said.

"This is for you lot to fixed the part of the door I broke." Danny said handing them a giant shield. It was about the size of the hole he cut and in big black was a giant letter d. The suit had made it but he would never admit to it. It was made from the material he absorbed in the other room. It was only fitting after all.

It would disappear eventually but long enough to hopefully serve its purpose.

"Where did you get that?" Ashley asked him.

"Found it. Now let's go." Danny said to Shepard who was clearly hesitant but nodded all the same.

It did not take them long to arrive at the location. Though the giant ship floating nearby held their attention for the most part.

Their attention on the giant ship almost made them sitting ducks for the husks and geth troopers that started firing at them. Danny was lucky enough to notice and create a huge shield to protect the whole group.

"What in the world?" Kaidan asked completely shocked. Danny was not surprised at his reaction. The current level of energy shield protection was way below his shield.

"Focus more on the things attacking us. Get ready." Danny said as he lowered his shield once everyone was ready and prepared. They moved forward shooting and blasting everything that tried to get in their way. Husks and geth troopers alike were taken down and surrounded them like a flower of destruction.

"You were looking for a Turian?" Danny asked Shepard as he used his helmet's zoom function and looked up the structure they were headed for.

"Yes. Why?" Shepard asked him.

"I see one atop the platform." Danny said with a point.

"Double time people." Shepard said and they ran forward and met the alien that was lying on the ground. He was clearly dead.

"Commander, It's Nihlus." Kaidan said.

"Something moved! Over behind those crates." Ashley said her weapon and their attention.

That was when Powell introduced himself to the group. He had been hiding during the attack and especially even more so when Saren came and killed Nihlus. Danny wondered how common spectre on spectre violence was and why Saren killed a fellow Turian when everyone knew Saren's grudge was against humans for his brother being killed during humanity's first contact war.

"We were told a Prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?" Shepard asked. Danny wondered if she remembered that he was here or if she was too focused on stopping Saren from getting the beacon to think of it.

"It's over on the other platform. Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train right after he killed your friend." Powell said.

Danny just shook his head when he heard how the man survived the attack. Taking a nap on the job is the only reason he was not impaled on stakes like everyone else.

Being lazy certainly served him well today.

When Powell was done talking he walked away and no one really stopped him. He would have to find a way to deal with this on his own. There were bigger problems right now to deal with.

The race to the beacon was not easy. Husks came at them along with geth troopers with energy shields. Danny was glad that the others had not run out of bullets even if they had to switch weapons to save some bullets. Who knows what would happen later if they had to split up.

Missions always get harder the closer you are to completion.

Of course when the got off of the cargo train they ran into a new problem. The geth had left bombs all over the place and going by the timer on them it would not take long for them to explode.

"Let us split up and defuse these bombs." Shepard said and before he could say anything else they agreed each running off to find a different bomb. They all knew the end goal so they all knew where to go.

Danny just sighed and looked at the bomb he was currently dealing with. Danny would like nothing more than to just toss it into the sky and blow it up but it would draw far too much attention.

Danny placed his hand on the bomb and the arm of the suit glowed green as it begun to hack into the bomb. His helmet instantly showed him the details and instructions of the bomb. It took him a little bit but he found the instructions to shut it off.

Shutting off the bomb was easy at that point. So the universe decided to mess with him and bring in more enemies to try and kill him. Glancing at the horde coming at him Danny took to the sky and started bringing green destruction down on his enemies with glee.

It was mainly so that the others would not be surrounded while they were dealing with the bombs. Defusing bombs and killing enemies was a very hard thing to do at the same time and so getting rid of enemies became Danny's job.

Once he saw a majority of the enemies were done and dead he flew towards the location they were all heading to. He did a majority of the work and now it was time for the others to catch up.

Danny landed near the Prothean beacon and took a look around for Saren but the area was clear. Whatever Saren had wanted from this place he had gotten. Now all that was left to do was wait for the others.

"This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable." Kaidan said announcing his presence. Danny turned to look at him and noticed that Ashley was here as well. Shepard was the only one missing.

Hopefully nothing bad had happened to her.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when we dug it up. Somebody must have activated it." Ashley said as she walked closer to the glowing green device in front of them. Danny could not believe she was just walking forward like this. Countless movies showed this was how people ended up giant monsters in movies that later went on to rampage cities.

Danny tried to get her to stop but unfortunately this drew him into the energy field of the artifact. What happened next was like twenty hammers being banged against his skull while listening to the horrifying screeches of polka music. It was a suffering he was sure he never wanted repeated on another sentient species.

It sent him staggering to his knees and roaring in pain. A normal person would have been knocked unconscious from the pain.

Alien technology was truly the biggest source of misery in the universe.


	5. Chapter Four: Kidnapped and Drafted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Kidnapped and Drafted**

* * *

"How is the patient doing?" Shepard asked facing the doctor and not him.

"The patient is doing fine but I am glad you care." Danny said with a grin as he laid on the bed being scanned by medical devices.

"Do not move." Dr. Chakwas said to him while focusing on the screens on her desk. Danny really wanted to get up and start moving around but the doctor had already told him that if he tried she would have Shepard shoot him. He believed that she would and that Shepard would probably take the shot.

"He seems okay. Or at least well enough to joke around." Shepard said.

"Yes but we still do not know what kind of effect the beacon is going to have on him." Dr. Chakwas said.

"I told you that I feel fine." Danny said.

"You may believe that but you still need to be fully examined." Dr. Chakwas said.

"We still have an alien invasion to deal with so I think I am going to get up." Danny said. The only reason he was even on the ship was that Shepard, Ashley, and Kaiden had pulled him on while he was staggering on his feet.

"The invasion is over." Shepard said.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"The ship is soundproof so there was no way for you to tell but the invasion ended when you activated the beacon." Shepard said looking at him.

"Well guess I saved the day." Danny said with a smile.

"Debatable. More like since the enemy lost their objective they gave up." Shepard said.

"Anyway I still want to leave." Danny said as he began to get up from the table he was lying on.

"Not yet." Dr. Chakwas said.

"I told you that I feel fine." Danny said as he left the table and walked to the bin that held his armor. The moment they had put him on the table they had stripped him of his armor leaving him in his bodysuit.

"Where are you from?" Shepard asked him.

"I am not a fan of interrogations." Danny said as he put the chestplate on.

"The don't consider it an interrogation. Think of it as friends asking each other questions." Shepard said. Danny turned and noticed that she was standing in front of the door to keep him from leaving.

"Friends don't lock friends in room with people they don't know." Danny said.

"Consider it a quirk of mine." Shepard said.

"It takes time to become a friend of mine." Danny said as he walked up to her. He could easily take her and the doctor out if it became necessary.

"Do not worry. We have plenty of time." Shepard said.

"Really?" Danny asked as he stared at her in her eyes.

"Yes." Shepard said and before he could say anything in return he felt something jab him in the neck.

"What?" Danny asked curiously as he looked behind him and saw the doctor had injected him with a needle.

"I told you not to get up." Dr. Chakwas said as she stepped back from him taking the needle with her.

"You really think that is enough to stop me?" Danny asked trying to turn around. He found himself falling to his knees a second later.

"That tranquilizer is strong enough to knock out a an elephant so yes I believe so." Dr. Chakwas said.

"Isn't that a bit too strong?" Shepard asked.

"This man is very resilient and you know our orders." Dr. Chakwas said.

"I will remember this." Danny said before fading off into unconsciousness.

Danny opened his eyes and found himself in what he assumed was the brig. The energy shield preventing him from leaving. He walked as close to the energy shield as he could and touched it then jerked his hand back a she felt the shock.

This one was a lot stronger than the ones he encountered while doing jobs in the Attican Traverse.

"You cannot escape." Shepard's voice came from a screen on the wall. Looking at that face just made Danny want to show her how wrong she was. If he wanted to escape there was very little she or anybody else on this ship could do to stop him.

"You really think so?" Danny asked as he started stretching his hands and neck.

"Even in the miracle chance that you somehow escape you would have nowhere to go." Shepard said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Dr. Chakwas explained that you might be disoriented after your nap but I would thought you would have noticed that we are moving." Shepard said.

That explained the warm feeling his bare feet were feeling. Earlier the ship had a cold feeling but now that the engines were being used the ship was radiating heat.

"Where are you taking me?" Danny asked.

"The Citadel." Shepard said.

"Why?" Danny asked. The Citadel was basically the United Nations for this universe. It was the station where many of the space travelling species brought their problems to. It had other services but for the Systems Alliance to be taking him there it had to be to go and meet the council.

"You interacted with unknown Prothean technology and are a witness to the attack of Eden Prime."Shepard said.

"Even if you get me to the Citadel do you really think they will care about some humans being attacked?" Danny asked her. Many of the citadel species felt that humanity was advancing too fast. They had been one of the latest races to join but they already were advancing faster than many races that had been there longer and they were still waiting to be accepted by the citadel.

Many species felt that humans were too aggressive and advancing too quickly.

"Do not worry about it. With the news that Saren was behind the attack the Council will have to look into it." Shepard said. Danny thought that she was very optimistic for a marine. It was more than likely they would try to avoid dealing with the situation until they were forced too.

Even if they were not human they were still politicians and no matter the species they were always the same. They would look after themselves first and everyone else second.

"Now what did the Prothean technology show you?" Shepard asked.

"Oh the usual artificial intelligence movie. Death, destruction, war, the living versus artificial intelligence." Danny said as he focused on the images on his mind.

"Do you know why those images were sent?" Shepard asked him.

"It was more like images and feelings then any actual words and meanings." Danny answered.

"We can spend time working on what they mean later." Shepard said.

"You make it seem like I will want to help you. I did it once and now I am in a cell." Danny said.

"Think of it as a guest room and this as a vacation." Shepard said.

"I was on a vacation already." Danny said to her.

"Then think of it as a service for your people." Shepard said.

"I am not a marine." Danny said.

"I know. That is why you are in our guest room." Shepard said though they both knew that guest actually meant prisoner.

"You know the draft is illegal right?" Danny asked.

"Of course. That is why you are in the "guest room"." Shepard said before turning the screen off preventing him from saying anything else.

"Crap." Danny said as he took a seat on the bench. He needed to find a way to get his stuff so he could leave.

These people were crazy and not the good of fun kind of way.


	6. Chapter Five: Start of a New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Mass Effect

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Start of a New Mission**

* * *

"How are you doing?" Ashley asked Danny as she stared at him from across the other side of the cell. The only other sound was that of the ball bouncing off of the wall into his hand. The energy shield prevented Ashley from touching his cell doors. She had been visiting him for a while. Danny knew that she felt bad and wanted to help him but a part of him felt like for visiting him was like going to the zoo to see the strange new animal attraction. All she was missing was the popcorn to watch and or throw at him.

He really wondered why he had to stay on this ship.

(Flashback)

"Guess it is time to get out of here." Danny said as he put his armor on. The suit when put all together had a function of supplying oxygen to him and that was all he truly needed to survive in space. He could phase out of the ship and head to the nearest planet or colony. His old ship was probably out of his reach but he could find a new one.

"Stop." A gravelly voice that Danny knew well said.

"Clockwork. What a pleasant surprise." Danny said with dull eyes. The original may have been fond of Clockwork but Danny knew that this version was here to bring him annoying news.

"You need to remain on this ship." Clockwork said shifting to baby form and confirming Danny's fear.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"What happened on Eden Prime was just the beginning." Clockwork said.

"The beginning of what?" Danny asked.

"This mission you found your way on is the only chance to save all life in the galaxy." Clockwork said bluntly in his young form.

"You really know how to put pressure on a person." Danny said with a sigh.

"These are dangerous times young one. I will assist when I can." Clockwork said as he shifted into an old man.

Danny was shocked. Clockwork was big on the whole non-interference thing but apparently this threat was so big that Clockwork was getting involved.

"Fine I will stay on the ship." Danny said as he wondered what was going on but knowing that Clockwork would not tell him.

"Where is my ship?" Danny asked curious to what happened to it. He was planning to find a way back to Eden Prime after he escaped from here but that no longer looked like an option.

"I took notice of what was happening and moved the ship. It was damage in the first stages of the attack." Clockwork said. The ship had been high on a cliff when Saren and the Geth had attacked. Their plan had been to prevent any organics from leaving the planet so that they could be turned into husks and added to the army of the Geth.

(Flashback End)

"I am bored out of my mind. If Shepard is going to keep me locked up in here the least she could do is keep me entertained." Danny said stretching to the huge monitor in front of him. If he was going to stay in this cell then he wanted things that would distract him and keep him from being bored.

"I know Shepard ordered you to have movies available during the trip." Ashley said as she frowned looking at the screen. Shepard had ordered that while Danny was to stay in the brig that he was to be treated well and entertained. He was not a prisoner and would not be treated as such. He held the information that Saren was after. Just thinking of that Turian made her clench her fists.

"She did but all of these movies are romantic comedies. I need something with more explosions." Danny said tossing the ball at the wall again. According to the clock on his armor he had been on this ship for about three days. If it was not for this clock or the shifts of the guards he would not know when they days were beginning or ending. There were no windows in this part of the ship.

"I will inform Shepard and captain Anderson of your desires." Ashley said.

"That would be wonderful. If I have to stay in this cell and eat military rations I would prefer to at least be able to watch something exciting." Danny said.

"So how far away are we from the mass relay?" Danny asked.

The mass relay was a device created by the Protheans that was spread across the galaxy. They allowed ships to travel through space faster than would be possible if only using the ship's own engine. Mass relays consist of two nine-mile long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic rings over three miles across. These rings contain a massive, blue-glowing core of element zero. The relays are made of an unknown but incredibly resilient material that The Citadel is said to be made of. Mass relays function by creating a virtually mass-free "corridor" of space-time between each other. So when one is being activated the ship is sent hurtling to the other without fear of any mass in the way. There are two kinds of mass relay, primary and secondary. Primary relays can propel a ship thousands of light years but only link to one other relay, its "partner". Secondary relays can link to any other relay over shorter distances, only a few hundred light years. These relays formed a massive network which helped the galaxy contact and trade with each other.

"A few more days." Ashley answered.

"Alright so Shepard still plans to talk to the council?" Danny asked.

"They are the only ones that will allow us to go after Saren." Ashley said as she started clenching her fists.

"You must want to chase after that Turian a lot." Danny said to her.

"He killed my entire unit!" Ashley shouted at him. For the past few days all she could see as she slept was the battle of Eden Prime. The death of all her comrades. The cries of terror around them as Saren and the Geth attacked. She doubted she would have a peaceful night of sleep until after they caught Saren.

"Okay let's change the topic." Danny thought as he looked at Ashley. It would probably get her mind off of the topic for a while at the least.

"So you have been assigned to this ship?" Danny asked her.

"Yes. I think it is just because the officers back home have no idea what to do with me right now." Ashley said with a sigh.

"Focusing on the negative will only bring you down." Danny said.

"Is that something you learned from your time as a mercenary?" Ashley asked.

"I told you before. I am a space cowboy." Danny said.

"So where are you from?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"When we met you said that you weren't with the alliance and so I was wondering where you were from." Ashley said. Personally she thought he was doing bodyguard work for an independent colonist group. Or that he was in a group that were able to buy their own ship and were just exploring. Their were some civilian ships out there exploring space. DalvCo was known to sell ships both to the military sector and to the civilian sector. This ship the SSV Normandy was originally created by DalvCo.

"I am just a man fascinated by the stars who loves to travel and explore." Danny said.

"Well I bet you regret coming to this planet." Ashley said.

"There have been some downsides to it but I think it is balancing out." Danny said giving Ashley a smile to which she rolled her eyes.

Before anything else could be said the screen in his room came online and Danny and Ashley turned to see Shepard and the doctor on the ship that injected him with the sedative.

"Do you need something?" Danny asked his captors.

"Doctor Chakwas wants to run some tests on you. See how you are doing." Shepard said expecting some resistance.

"What do I get out of this? Last time I helped you people I ended up here." Danny said. He apparently had to help these people but that did not mean he had to make it easy for them.

"What do you want?" Shepard asked. If it would make things easier they could negotiate as long as his request were reasonable.

"Give me something to write or type on and I will give you my demands." Danny said.

"So you agree?" Shepard asked.

"Very well." Danny said.

"The guards will escort you to the medical station." Shepard said.

"Can Lieutenant Williams direct me instead Lieutenant Shepard?" Danny asked "I would feel better if I had someone I could talk to." Danny knew that if he went with anyone else the trip might pass in silence.

"Negative on that. I need to discuss with Lieutenant Williams over her role during her stay on the ship." Shepard said.

"Very well." Danny said glancing at Lieutenant Williams who got nervous when she heard what was said to him. Interesting and something to look into later but right now it seems that he was out of luck.

* * *

"Hello doctor." Danny said as he entered the medical bay. The soldiers behind him staring at him with weapons at their side. Danny had tried talking to them earlier but liked he feared the soldiers were focused on bring him to this room and very little would stand in their way. Not even his attempts to talk with them.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Chakwas asked as Danny swung his legs over the medical table. She wanted to start off easy as the Prothean object on Eden Prime was a mystery and its effects on the young man before her were still unknown.

"I feel fine doc. especially now that I can leave that cell." Danny said taking a look around the room full of medical devices and medicines. There were medicines that cured nausea, fevers, the space version of sea sickness, and other maladies. They all had complicated names that were several syllables long. The tables were about the length of two human bodies.

"Any headaches or intense dreams these last few days?" Dr. Chakwas asked as she searched through her desk.

"Same as always. Machines rising up against their organic overlords." Danny said. That was a major fear of most organics in this universe. That the machines would decide that they were tired of following orders. The artificial intelligences would then large a war against the organics until they were all gone. The people of this universe were so afraid of that eventuality that they banned the creation of artificial intelligence. simple virtual intelligence and holograms were fine but inorganics with the ability to adapt and learn was forbidden.

"Hey doc so for every question or test you run on me I get to ask a question in return?" Danny asked.

"Really?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"It only seems fair. The more time I spend with you the more you figure out but I would like to learn things as well." Danny said. "And the last time that I was here you did give me a sedative and locked me in the brig."

"Very well. As long as it is not too personal or dangerous to the crew." Dr. Chakwas said.

"So what do you know about Lieutenant Shepard?" Danny asked.

"I am not comfortable talking about the Lieutenant without her around." Dr. Chakwas said to him.

"Fine then tell me about yourself. Why did you join the alliance?" Danny asked. He wanted to learn more about the people around him. From both themselves and from the others around him.

"I enlisted right out of med school." Dr. Chakwas answered him.

"May I take a blood sample? There may have been changes to your body that you are unaware of." Dr. Chakwas said holding up a needle in her hand.

"Fine but I guess I should tell you in advance that I am not fully human." Danny said as he held out his hand. He had changed out of his armor and was now wearing a short t-shirt and sweatpants provided for him by the doctor.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Chakwas asked him. The young man in front of her looked the same as any earthling except that his hair was turning white very early.

"My dad is from earth it is just that my mom is from somewhere else and I do not mean a colony." Danny said.

"You don't look part turian or salarian or drell and you don't have the right gender to be asari." Dr. Chakwas said to Danny.

"That is because I'm not. Humanity has not yet discovered my mother's people." Danny said and noticed an odd gleam in Dr. Chakwas's eye.

It looked like a mix of curiosity and excitement. Danny really hoped that this doctor was not a mad scientist waiting to happen.


End file.
